We're Having a Great Day Here at the YMCA
by ems2091
Summary: AU NH. Oneshot


**So this is just a short little oneshot about something that I wish would happen to me every time I walk into work. It's AU it's got nothing to do with the show...I hope you like it!**

**2323232323**

Haley James let out a soft sigh as she entered the staff break room. It was another day at the lovely YMCA and Haley was a few minutes early for her shift. She worked as a staff member in the children's program, watching kids from ages 6-12 while their parents used the facilities. Haley loved working with kids, but she didn't want to be working at the Y forever. No, this was just a part time thing to pay for her expenses while she got her degree in music therapy. Haley's real dream was to help children with special needs and give them a release that they might not ordinarily find. But for now, this Duke Blue Devil was going to play dodgeball and Guitar Hero III 'til the cows came home with all her friends at the Y...and get paid!

**23232323**

"Ma, do I have to?" Nathan asked into the phone

"Nathan, your father and I have a business function to go to, someone needs to watch Lily," Karen said tiredly into the phone

"Why can't Luke do it?" Nathan asked stubbornly

"Your brother promised Rachel he'd do something with her and can't get away," His mother explained

"That's the biggest bunch of bullshit I've ever heard," Nathan grumbled

"Nathan Royale Scott! You watch your tongue!," Karen responded sternly

"Sorry, Ma. I just usually play pickup at the Y on Tuesday nights in the offseason to keep in shape. You know how Coach K is," Nathan said.

"Well, take Lily with you!," Karen suggested, "She loves that children's program they have there. I guess there is this one counselor she's particularly fond of,"

"Fine," Nathan sighed, "I'll be there in fifteen minutes,"

"Thank you sweet heart," Karen said before hanging up.

Nathan sighed again. He loved his sister, he really did, he just was not in the mood to talk about Barbie all night. He laced up his sneakers and grabbed his keys. As long as Lily didn't put makeup on him while he was asleep again, all would be fine.

**23232323**

Haley laughed as she watched the pandemonium that was Primetime. Nothing could

describe it. There were at least twenty kids running around, playing air hockey and Dance Dance Revolution. It was crazy.

"Maybe we should take them to the gym," Haley suggested to her coworker and friend Peyton Sawyer

"That's a good...Hello schmexy," Peyton said suddenly

"Um, Peyt, not that I don't love you but I'm a little uncomfortable with that," Haley responded

Peyton smacked her arm, "Not you! Look at the hottie that just walked in!"

"Hello schmexy," Haley repeated, until she saw the little girl that accompanied the dark haired hottie. Then her face broke out into a huge smile.

"Lily Scott!" she called, "What are you doing here?"

"Haley!" the little girl screamed, "It's been so long since I've seen you!"

Haley laughed, "I know Lil, three days is an awful long time,"

Lily giggled, "You're so silly Haley,"

"I know," Haley smiled, "I'm just weird like that,"

Lily suddenly remembered her brother was standing behind her, "Oh Haley! This is my brother Nathan. He plays basketball. That's why I'm here. Mama and Daddy had to go to a party. I offered to lend Mama my party shoes but she said they wouldn't fit,"

"Well, that was very nice of you," Haley then directed her eyes to 'Hello schmexy', and schmexy he was, "Hi, I'm Haley James,"

"Nathan Scott," He responded extending his hand for her to shake, "Nice to meet you,"

This girl was something else. Nathan was known as a player among his friends at Duke, but he didn't really live up to his image. All Nathan really wanted was someone to love and to be loved in return. As much as he hated to admit it, he was a softie, a family guy. And from what he could see, this Haley James might just be the girl.

"Same here. It's refreshing to meet a guy my age that still cares about his family," Haley said smiling

Nathan opened his mouth to respond, but noticed the clock, "Oh shoot, I'm late. I'd like to keep talking to you though, when can I see you again?"

Haley smiled, trying to keep her laughter in, "Well we love Lily here, but someone's got to pick her up by 8,"

Nathan chuckled, "Right, well, I'll be seeing you Haley James,"

Haley's smiled widened, "Until then Nathan Scott,"

**23232323**

A few hours later, Nathan rushed into the room that held his little sister...and quite possibly the girl of his dreams.

"I'm so sorry, I know I'm late. The game went a little longer than planned," Nathan said quickly

"Way to go Nathan," Lily responded with her hands on her hips

Haley laughed at Lily's stance, "It's really okay. The longer she stays, the more I get paid!"

Nathan chuckled, "Well, I'm glad that my lateness can serve some good purpose,"

"It does," Haley said, "What else is going to buy my macaroni and cheese?"

"Mac n' cheese? Really?" Nathan said incredulously

"It's the food of the Gods!" Haley exclaimed

"Yeah, if the Gods are five year olds," Nathan replied

"Hey, I'm almost five!" Lily yelled insulted

Nathan and Haley both snapped their heads toward her. They had forgotten Lily was still in the room with them.

"What?" Lily asked, tired of them staring at her

"Nothing," they both replied

Nathan turned his head back toward Haley, "Well Haley James, I have to get my little sister home before it's too late, but I'd really like to see you again,"

"Well I work here three nights a week, so you could always..." Haley began, stupidly

"Haley," Nathan said smiling slightly, "That's not what I meant,"

"Oh," Haley replied quietly, blushing

"Could I have your number Haley James?" Nathan asked

Haley smiled, "Of course,"

**23232323**

Nathan drove home with a smile permanently etched on his face.

"Nathan?" Lily asked sleepily

"Yeah, Lil?" Nathan replied

"Are you and Haley going to get married?" Lily asked

Nathan choked on air, "N-no!"

"Why?" Lily whined

Nathan smiled at his sister's antics, "Well, I just met her, but we'll see what happens,"

**23232323**

Haley sighed softly as she once again entered the staff room. This time however, she had a small smile gracing her lips. Nathan Scott was plaguing her mind. Sure, she had only met him for a few minutes, but in those few minutes, she felt more than she ever had in her life. She had given him her number, something that Haley James rarely did. That had to have meant something...right?

**23232323**

Nathan and Haley simultaneously climbed into their respective beds. At that very moment, only one thought was running through their minds.

"_**The YMCA is a great place to be," **_


End file.
